


The Revelation

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: Gladnoct Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnoct Week, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, poor noct and gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: The house was almost as quiet as Gladio had left it. Almost. There were some questionable noises coming out of his father’s room though…





	The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am making fun of AKB48's name.

“I’m pretty sure she’s not here,” Gladio said as he glanced around the entrance to his house. There were no shoes on the floor, indicating that his sister hadn’t come back home to slip them off of her feet. No books strewn around the living room, though Gladio could easily admit that might have been one of the staff picking up after her, but still… No obnoxious pop music playing upstairs while Iris sang along (poorly, but Gladio knew better than to say that to her face). No shouting downstairs at the sound of Gladio’s keys in the door to ask him what he wanted for dinner that wasn’t cup noodles…and she’d put particular emphasis on that last part because she was a brat. Gladio thought this fondly, of course.

Despite that, the sense of relief that washed over him was prominent as he waved his black haired companion inside his home. Noctis pulled his hood down, clad in a navy blue hoodie displaying a large brand insignia across his chest in bright yellow letters—the thing was ugly but it helped keep Noctis inconspicuous so no one really minded—and a pair of light blue jeans. Nothing to indicate he was the prince of Lucis. More importantly, nothing to indicate he was the prince of Lucis sneaking into the Amicitia household to fuck his shield. Blue eyes darted around the room, performing a second, unnecessary in Gladio’s opinion, check of the area before stepping fully into the house. The door closed softly behind them both.

“So we’re all clear?” Noctis asked in response to Gladio’s earlier words.

“We should be. She’s running two different clubs this whole afternoon. If anything, Jared will probably be picking her up around evening, so there’s no reason she should be home early,” Gladio answered, straightening out of his cautious half crouch now that the immediate area was assessed and the profound dangers of nosy sisters were declared clear.

“Two? I thought it was three?” Noctis asked, his lips pulled into an amused half smirk. Gladio fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“That dumb ISN84 obsession doesn’t count,” Gladio sighed, painfully aware of his sister’s love of teeny bopper idol pop groups with weird names. As well as the equally strange fan group Iris and a few other girls her age headed. Honestly, he’d rather not think about it. The important part was that she was at her clubs instead _there in the house_. No interruptions, as far as prince and shield were concerned.

Tossing his own jacket off, Gladio nodded his head to the staircase before starting towards it. Noctis’ hoodie joined the jacket, leaving him in one of Gladio’s t-shirts…which Gladio had been looking for for weeks now. Good Shiva… At least he knew where it was now. Noctis only shrugged, carefree, when Gladio shot him an irritated look. Not that the twenty year old shield actually minded all that much. If anything, he was inwardly pleased to see Noct wearing his clothing. Something about such a small frame being tucked into Gladio’s larger clothes, covering the prince in the same protective manner Gladio himself was meant to. He wouldn’t admit that out loud though.

The two were quick to rush up the stairs, pausing at the top of the staircase to listen closely with bated breath. No sound. Nothing. Not even the pitter patter of a twelve year old girl’s feet against the floorboards as she came to investigate the arrival of people to the second floor. A relief to the ears of two people who were sneaking around with a secret no one should ever know of. Well, okay, no one but Ignis. But in their defense, they didn’t expect him to _not_ figure it out. And anyway, they didn’t start the more physical aspects of their relationship until Noctis was eighteen…which was, admittedly, only two months prior, but “better late than never” as far as they saw it. That little fact appeased the advisor easily enough.

Until the topic of marriage was brought up, but Noctis pulled his usual ‘I don’t want to talk about it right now’ attitude and no one argued because no one really wanted to talk about how a man who held no attraction whatsoever towards women was supposed to find a wife. Let alone produce an heir.

Gladio pushed it out of his mind, preferring to focus on the ‘now’ of their relationship. Grabbing Noct’s arm, he pulled him towards his old room, still in frequent use as Gladio felt uncomfortable leaving Iris almost entirely alone in the house, knowing full well that their father didn’t tend to stay home incredibly often. And unlike the citadel, their servants and staff had their own homes to return to at the end of the day. They might have even already left, seeing as there was no sign of them anywhere in the house either. They’d certainly been there earlier, judging by how Gladio’s room had been cleaned and dusted when they entered. The bedsheets changed and made, which was a shame seeing as they were about to be ruined.

Noctis was quite proactive in doing so, flopping down onto the mattress, straight on his back, before looking over to Gladio.

“You gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna join me?”

Gladio snorted. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to be watching anything. Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be on top today?”

That was going to be fun. Noctis, lazy and insouciant as he could sometimes be, was a particularly enthusiastic top and never failed to leave Gladio satisfied by the end of it. A fact he hadn’t really expected the first time Noctis had fucked him. Not that he was complaining…

Nevertheless, he climbed onto the bed and hovered over his prince, grinning as Noctis weaved slender fingers through his brown locks. Gripping lightly, he pulled Gladio’s head down to press their mouths together, lazily moving their lips against one another’s until they were flushed pink and wet with spit. One hand stayed gripped in Gladio’s hair as the other trailed down to slip under his shirt, fingers tracing over his abdomen before finding a hold at his side. Not wanting to rush, Gladio didn’t remove his shirt, as he knew Noctis wanted, quite yet. Instead he slowly trailed kisses down Noctis’ neck, his own hands pushing up Noct’s… _his_ shirt on Noctis as he revealed more creamy skin inch by inch. The t-shirt was left bunched up under Noctis’ chin, leaving the prince’s entire torso available for Gladio to press his mouth to, sucking marks over his clavicle, leaving bites over his pecs and lapping his tongue over brown, pert nipples. Noctis’ arched his back, craving more of the sensation and sighing in pleasure as Gladio continued to pepper his skin in licks and kisses.

“Fuck, Gladio…” Noctis gasped, both of his hands having run down the length of Gladio’s sides, sliding around to grip at his firm cheeks. Gladio’s muscles tightened in anticipation, a hand absently reaching out to his closest drawer to search for the lube. His bit his lip, groaning, when one of Noct’s fingers slid into the cleft of his ass, fingering lightly at the hole.

“… _not in any way pragmatic_ … _wholly unprepared_ …– _edolas and his schemes_ …”

Both of them froze when they realized that neither of them were speaking. More specifically, neither of them were speaking about the emperor of Niflheim. They peered at each other with wide eyes as the voice continued.

“… _tell me to calm_ … _shouldn’t put this off_ …”

The voice unmistakably belonged to Clarus. Gladio felt only marginally better about this information. His father was far less nosy about his personal life than his sister was, and though he’d probably tease Gladio about it, once he heard that his son was being intimate with someone he’d leave them to it. Not much chance of him finding out that it’s Noctis that Gladio’s being intimate with. Not with how often he’d ended up back at the Citadel for a night. And in any case, it sounded as if he was arguing with someone, so it was unlikely he’d pay too much attention to Gladio’s room anyway.

Both young men remained still however, their breath bated as they waited to hear if they’d been noticed. The sound of the elder Amicitia’s voice quieted down, leaving them waiting silently in anticipation of anymore interruptions before finally, after a few seconds, they exhaled in tandem.

“I don’t think he’ll be bothering us anytime soon,” Gladio murmured, his mouth close to Noct’s ear after he’d ended up face to face with Noctis. His warm breath brushed against the prince’s ear, sending shivers down his spine and easily spurring him into resuming their activities. Nodding, he motioned for the lube in Gladio’s hand, though when he grabbed it, it was set aside in favor of Noctis pulling Gladio’s clothes off. The shield dutifully raised his arms as his shirt was finally pulled off, quickly returning his hands to Noct’s skin as it was tossed to the floor.

“… _isn’t about the_ … _trying to distract_ …”

“… _not going_ … _calm down_ …”

This time they raised eyebrows to one another, having heard a second voice in conjunction with the first. It was already odd that Gladio’s father was home without having left a sign of his presence, but to have a guest? One that he seemed to be in a heated argument with as well, if his angered exclamations were of any indication. Though the second voice was a bit too quiet to make out properly, so he opted to ignore it. As long as they respected his privacy, he found he didn’t care. Noctis only shrugged, pulling his own shirt off before diving for the button of Gladio’s jeans. Gladio groaned appreciatively, snaking a hand down to palm Noctis’ crotch, rubbing his hand over the hardness that formed there. Noctis forewent the clothing entirely, quickly shucking Gladio’s jeans down and pulling his length out of his underwear to stroke.

“… _don’t believe_ … _too ridiculous to accep_ —… _can’t think straight when you_ …”

“… _need to be upset_ … _can handle_ … _just let me_ …”

They paused again as the voices got a bit louder, now easily able to distinguish who they belonged to.

“Shit,” Noctis cursed, immediately recognizing his father’s voice. Gladio grimaced as he too realized just who was arguing with his own father.

“Wanna stop here?” Gladio asked, even quieter now despite the fact that their presence hadn’t been noticed even when they entered the house.

“Nah. We should be fine if we’re quiet,” Noctis said, shaking his head and gripping Gladio tighter, earning a surprised grunt. The shield found himself rolling his eyes at the word ‘quiet’. If they were capable of that, they wouldn’t have had to be so worried about Iris not being home.

“Take your own advice, highness,” Gladio snorted, still trying his best to keep his voice low. Subconsciously, Noctis matched his lower volume, though the amusement in his voice was still easy to catch.

“That what you said to yourself when I stuck that vibrator in your ass last weekend?”

Gladio couldn’t quite stop the heat from reddening his face at the mention of their hook up the previous weekend. He also couldn’t quite deny that he wasn’t exactly quiet when Noctis started rubbing the damn thing against his prostate while sucking him off. Grumbling under his breath, he nodded in acceptance at the idea that they’d both need to keep it down. Not bothering to argue any further, he only pressed himself against Noctis again, kissing him messily. The prince enthusiastically responded, opening his mouth to rub their tongues together. Gladio’s muscles tensed and relaxed almost rhythmically as Noctis continued to stroke him, squeezing at his ass with the other while sucking on his tongue in tandem. The shield couldn’t quite suppress the quiet groan that rumbled from his throat at the assault on pleasure on his body.

Noctis smirked into their kiss, tugging harder at the heat in his hand, thumbing the slit with each upward stroke. Though still conscious of the amount of noise they were making, a harmony of wet smacks and heavy panting, Gladio couldn’t quite stop himself from releasing quiet moans as he was left to the mercy of Noctis’ deft fingers. The prince himself was gasping breaths in between each joining of their mouths, the rustle of clothes reaching their ears as he gyrated against the larger frame of his lover. They quickly started losing themselves to each other, uncaring of anything outside of their personal bubble.

Although they weren’t quite so far gone that they’d started rocking the bed yet. They hadn’t even gotten to that point…

And yet, much to their confusion, the sound of a bed frame thumping against the wall met their ears and slowly invaded their senses. At first they hadn’t paid it any mind, but after a few seconds it started to dawn on them that if they weren’t the source of that sound then…

Grimacing, Noctis released his grip on Gladio’s manhood, pushing himself up with his arms. Gladio himself hadn’t bothered to move, still in shock with the realization he’d suddenly come to. Though his prince wasn’t quite at that same level, still letting the noise and the meaning behind it slowly dawn on him. He turned his haunted eyes to his shield and partner.

“…That isn’t what I fucking think it is, is it?”

Gladio found himself frowning in disgust as the thumping increased in tempo, now accompanied by the faint sounds of moaning. It was exactly what Noctis thought it was. Which was, frankly, just plain gross. It was already mind-ruining to hear your own parents having sex (which Gladio also had the misfortune of, after all he was definitely around when his sister was being made). It was somehow worse when one of those parents was fucking your boyfriend’s parent.

“Okay, nope.”

Gladio blinked at Noctis, taking a moment to comprehend. “Huh?”

“ _Nope_ ,” he repeated. “Boner gone.”

Underneath Gladio’s hand, the proof of Noct’s words were made evident. He’d gone completely soft. And honestly, as the noises rose in volume, accompanying each thump against the wall, so had Gladio.

“Yeah…same here…”

Now he was hoping Iris didn’t come home early for an entirely different reason.

Groaning, Noctis flipped onto his stomach and grabbed one of Gladio’s pillows, placing it over the back of his head to press the sides over his ears. It wouldn’t really block out the sounds all that well, but the general idea it conveyed was comforting enough. Better to pretend they couldn’t hear it than to lay there and listen to it. And now they were too afraid to leave the room, fearing the nonsensical impossibility that they would not only get caught catching their dads fucking, but that they would somehow get caught messing around with each other in the midst of it all. Because logic worked like that.

Sighing, Gladio followed Noct’s example, shoving another pillow over his head and silently praying to every one of the Six (yes, even Ifrit, because maybe Hellfire could salvage what was left of their “innocence”) that it would end soon.

“This is Hell. We are in Hell and there is no salvation.”

“Quit being a drama queen, Noct.”

“I’m sorry, did you wanna listen to our dad’s doing the naked tango? Because I sure as hell don’t.”

“No one wants to hear this. But they’re old and it’ll probably end soon. Let’s just wait it out.”

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited…

“How the fuck can two fossils have this much stamina?” Noctis huffed, tossing the pillow aside in favor of sticking his fingers directly in his ears. It probably wasn’t much better.

“Used to each other, I guess?” Gladio shrugged. He kept the pillow. He wasn’t risking it.

“Are you seriously suggesting that—”

“They’ve been screwing for a while now? Probably. At least, I doubt it’s a thing that suddenly just started now, judging by what His Majesty was saying.”

“Gross, Gladio.”

“Hey, I didn’t tell them to hook up.”

Noctis turned his head slightly to keep arguing his point, whatever that was supposed to be, before pausing. His fingers had been dislodged from his ears in the motion and his eyes darted around as if looking for something that couldn’t be seen. Raising an eyebrow, Gladio pulled the pillow off of his head, uncovering his own ears.

Silence.

They were done.

“Thank the gods. Thank Shiva, thank Bahamut, thank Titan…fuck, thank _all of them_ ,” Noctis sighed, once again pushing himself up into a sitting position. Gladio pulled away from him, opting to sit next to him instead.

“Well now that that’s finished, I say we sneak out before they realize we’re here.”

Noctis shot Gladio a bland look.

“You realize we’re talking about Clarus Mother-Fucking Amicitia right?”

“I mean…he’s probably more Father-Fucking than anyth—”

“Gladio _shut the fuck up_.”

Gladio, of course, started chuckling at his own bad joke. It was worth it.

“My point is,” Noctis continued. “I doubt we can actually sneak out without getting noticed.”

Rubbing at his chin, Gladio nodded along in agreement. He knew how sharp his father’s hearing was from personal experience. And now that he was no longer arguing or otherwise…occupied, Gladio doubted they’d make it down the stairs before their dads noticed their presence. Then again…

“We can work that in our favor,” the shield nodded. Noctis eyed him questioningly, waiting for an explanation.

“They obviously don’t want anyone to know, right? Well, maybe us finding out this way will be a good lesson to them about discretion.”

“And that suddenly excuses us…?” Noctis finished his implications with a waved hand, indicating their own state of undress and the situation it had been leading to.

“Most of our clothes are in here; we can just get dressed and pretend we were gaming or something,” Gladio shrugged.

“Or wrestling,” Noctis snorted, taking note of their disheveled appearances. Quickly shucking their clothes on wouldn’t exactly fix that, either.

“Or that. Honestly, does it matter? You think they’re gonna chase us naked out of the house? Let’s just get out of here, I already wanna put this behind me. And then block it out of my memory forever.”

Launching off of the bed to grab their shirts, Noctis nodded in agreement. “You and me both.”

Gladio grabbed his shirt as it was tossed at him, pulling it on before fixing his pants back up.

“Your place?”

Noctis only shrugged after he’d finished dressing himself.

“I guess? I mean, we won’t be able to…”

Finish. Not the moment they got there, at least. It was Ignis’ weekly cleaning day after all. Hence why they’d opted out of handling their business there in the first place.

But it wasn’t like Iggy’d be there forever…

“It can wait.”

“It can wait,” Noctis agreed. And with that, they both left the room as fast as they could without outright sprinting. By the time they’d gotten downstairs to grab their jackets and then out the door to brave the cold weather on the ride to Noct’s apartment, the only trace left of them were the messy bedsheets and the cracked open door of Gladio’s room.

As well as the amused laughter of two knowing fathers.

“Seems they’ve finally found out,” Regis huffed, shaking his head in the silence left in the wake of the pounding of feet against floorboard. Clarus snorted.

“It was bound to happen sometime. Honestly, I’m surprised it took this long. At least we can say we weren’t as obvious as them.”

“Not anymore. We used to be worse.”

“Ah yes. I can practically hear Cid’s shouts to ‘get a room’ and Weskham’s ‘good natured’ teasing,” Clarus chuckled.

“And Cor’s refusal to look us in the eyes once he realized what the other two were alluding to,” Regis added, sparking a new round of laughter. Both men held each other fondly, basking in the merry atmosphere. They’d deal with their sons later.


End file.
